The disclosed invention is generally directed to security encoding on identification cards, credit cards, and the like, and more particularly to a spectral code strip that contains information encoded in the form of holograms of different colors.
Identification cards, credit cards, and the like are widely utilized for security purposes, and commonly include human readable information as well as machine readable security information contained on a magnetic strip for example.
An important consideration with known machine readable encoding techniques is the possibility of counterfeiting, alteration, sensitivity to surface damage, and the desire for additional security.